infinityfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Взлом
Хочешь узнать про то, как взламывать двери, проходить куда угодно, делать запрещенные вещи в автолате и ставить ток на двери? Хочешь, да? Ха! Так я тебе и рассказал все сразу. Основы взлома Это на самом деле просто, но крайне скучно и быстро, если знать что тебя ждет. А я же не хочу сделать твою жизнь скучной, верно? Здесь я напишу о том как нужно взламывать двери, АПЦ, 3д принтер(автолат) и прочие механизмы...взломом может заниматься инженер или человек который каким либо образом смог прикоснуться к книге по взлому которая лежит в инженерии (Ботаник не умеет взламывать двери, но если начитается нужной "макулатуры" то вполне сможет что нибудь взломать, но с РП целями). Инвентарь: 1. Резиновые перчатки (Insulated Gloves) - без них, вас ударит током и вы можете умереть. 2. Отвертка (Screwdriver) - необходима для открытия панели. 3. Мультитул (Multitool) - устройство взлома. 4. Лом (Crowbar) - открывает обесточенные двери. 5. Сварочный аппарат (Welding tool) - заваривает двери. 6. Кусачки (Wirecutters) - для резки проводов. В каждом раунде провода в случайном порядке перемешиваются, если в одном раунде вы перерезая зеленый провод опускали болты то в другом раунде вы можете этим же проводом отключить питание. Взлом обычной двери. thumb|left|314pxИзначальные настройки: 1)The door look up \ Поднятые болты 2)The door bolt lights are on \ Лампочка которая светится когда болты опущены 3)The test light is on \ Питание двери 4)The AI control allowed light is on \ Контроль ИИ 5)The Check Wiring light is off 6)The Check Timing Mechanism light is off \ Контролирует время на которое открывается дверь Взлом двери:Откройте панель двери отверткой, возьмите в руку мультитул и нажимайте на надпись Pulse, 'желательно по порядку. 'Нам нужно найти всего 2 провода. 1. The door bolts look up - болты должны быть подняты.2. The test light is off - отключается питание двери на 30 секунд.Как только мы подняли болты и отключили питание, возьмите в руку лом и щелкните по двери. Дверь открыта. Остальные настройки двери после воздействия на провода: 1)The door bolts have fallen! - Болты опущены, вы не сможете открыть дверь, пока не их не поднимите. 2)The door bolt lights are off! - Помогает замаскировать опущенные болты(отключает лампочки) 3)The test light is off! - таких провода 2 ,если обрезать основной провод то питание двери отключится, но не на долго(вы успеете войти и закрыть за собой дверь) 4)The 'AI control allowed' light is off - Контроль ИИ отключен(необходимо перерезать провод) 5)The 'Check Wiring' light is on - Контролирует датчик движения 6)The 'Check Timing Mechanism' light is on - Дверь будет открываться лишь на секунду, если вы попробуете войти то вас сильно прижмет. Взлом APC. thumb|left|298px|APC Откройте панель АПЦ отверткой и возьмите в руку кусачки или мультитул. Изначальные настройки1)The APC is locked - Эта лампочка контролирует управление АПЦ2)The APC is working properly - Эта лампочка контролирует питание исходящее от АПЦ 3)The 'AI control allowed' light is on - Эта лампочка контролирует возможность ИИ взаимодействовать с АПЦ. 1)The APC is unlocked - разблокирует доступ к АПЦ. 2)The APCs power has been shorted - АПЦ отключено от станции (поступления энергии и отдачи нет) 3)The 'AI control allowed' light is off! - провод необходимо перерезать, отключает доступ ИИ к АПЦ. Камеры. thumb|left|334px|Взлом камеры.Открутите панель камеры отверткой и используйте кусачки\мультитул. Провода: 1)The focus light is on - Контролирует обзор камеры 2)The power link light is on - Отключает камеру 3)The camera light is on - Отключает встроенный фонарь в камере. 4)The alarm light is off - Если вы заденете этот провод то ИИ немедленно получит сообщение об отключении камеры. Autolate (Автолат). thumb|left|339px|Взлом автолатаОткройте панель отверткой и возьмите кусачки. Функции проводов: 1)The red light is on - Отключает питание. 2)The green light is on - Подает электричество, любой кто будет взаимодействовать с автолатом получит удар током. 3)The blue light is on - Если перерезать, откроет доступ к скрытым вещам. Контроль Атмосферы. thumb|left|325px|Панель атмосферыОткройте панель отверткой. Возьмите в руку кусачки\мультитул. 1. The Air Alarm is locked - Открывает доступ к интерфейсу. 2. The Air Alarm is working properly! - Контролирует атмосферную тревогу. 3. The 'AI control allowed' light is on - Контролирует возможность ИИ взаимодействовать с панелью атмосферы. Торговые автоматы. thumb|left|335px|Автомат с едой.Откройте панель отверткой и возьмите кусачки\мультитул.